Someone Like You
by Shizuha-89
Summary: OLD-ARCHIVE. Seseorang sepertimu tidak akan pernah tergantikan seumur hidupku. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. /ONESHOT! RikuTsu. T for safety. Read and Review! DLDR! XD


**Disclaimer : **Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi, Someone Like You belongs to Adele (just use her song title, NOT the song)

**Warning(s) : **OOC, lil' bit poetry, ide pasaran -_-"v

**A/N : **hai, hai, semua~ Shizu balik lagi~ ini fic NNM Shizu yang kedua! Yeiy! XD Tentu dengan pair kesayangan Shizu; RikuTsu...! Yihaaaaa...! *salto sambil nunggang kuda (?)* ne, mungkin rada gaje kali, ya, dibanding fic yang sebelumnya. Yah, tapi, tolong hargai dan dibaca ya~ ^^ btw, terima kasih atas kalian yang telah membaca, me-_review_, dan menge-_fave _fic Electric Love Shizu~ makasih banyaaaak...! Makasih juga buat Silent Reader yang udah baca fic Shizu satu itu! XD *tebar _blow-kiss_* ne, silakan dibaca~ Read and Review! Don't like, don't read! X)

* * *

**Someone Like You**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu...

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan malam itu

Pada saat itu, di mana kau mengatakan bahwa...

Kau sangat mencintaiku

Mencintaiku lebih dari apapun

Dan siapapun di dunia ini

Kau pun memberikanku bukti

Dengan sebuah ciuman manis penuh cinta

Aku dapat merasakan dalamnya cintamu padaku

Dan aku mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu

Mendengar itu, kau langsung memberiku sebuah ciuman lagi

Aku pun membalas ciuman manismu itu

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Tsurara."

Mendengar itu, wajahku langsung bersemu merah. Sangat merah hingga dapat kurasakan rasa panas menjalar di kulit wajahku. Aku pun langsung salah tingkah sendiri. Hyaaa...! Apa yang harus kukatakan?! Kenapa aku merasa lebih malu dari saat Rikuo-sama menciumku? Aaaah...!

"Y-yah... A-ano... T-tapi... b-bukankah Anda menyukai Ienaga-san, R-Rikuo-s-sama...?" tanyaku pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tak ada jawaban.

Mendapati hal itu, membuatku sedikit bergidik. Aku takut Rikuo-sama marah. Duh, aku menyesal berkata seperti itu! "A-ah, m-maafkan a-atas kelancanganku b-bertanya seperti i-itu, Ri-Rikuo-sama! Anda tidak p-perlu menjawabnya, ko–!"

_Pok!_

"Haha...! Ayolah, Tsurara! Kau meragukan cintaku, ya? Astaga... Aku heran. Kenapa para yōkai di rumah ini mengira aku menyukai gadis manusia itu, sih?" Rikuo-sama terkekeh. Tangan kekarnya menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Hanya gara-gara dia itu teman masa kecilku dan dekat dengannya, tidak berarti aku mempunyai perasaan 'spesial' padanya. Kami hanya sebatas teman. Dan saat kecil pun aku berjanji padanya untuk selalu melindunginya. Ingat, itu pun tidak berarti aku menyukainya sebagai gadis yang benar-benar aku sukai. Apalagi yang kucintai," jelasnya kemudian sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas kepalaku.

Aku yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Lagi-lagi wajahku bersemu merah. Dari pernyataannya tadi, dapat kurasakan ketulusan hatinya mencintaiku. Awalnya, aku ragu dengan perasaanku ini pada Rikuo-sama–karena kukira dia menyukai gadis berambut cokelat itu. Tapi, setelah mendengar semua pernyataannya, aku tak lagi meragukannya. Aku lega. Aku senang sekali perasaanku terbalaskan oleh Rikuo-sama.

"Tsurara?" panggil Rikuo-sama heran. Dia heran mendapati diriku yang diam tidak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali terhadap pernyataan panjang lebarnya tadi.

"Ya?" sahutku pelan dengan padangan kosong–meski kini mataku terlihat tertuju pada langit malam. Aku masih terbuai senang karena pernyataan Rikuo-sama tadi.

"Jadi?" tanyanya tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Jadi...?" aku balik bertanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu, Tsurara?"

"Aku mencintaimu–"

_Ups! _Mataku membesar. Aku menutup mulutku. Apa-apaan aku ini? K-kenapa aku jadi keceplosan ngomong begitu, sih?! Aaaah...! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh...!

Aku melirik Rikuo-sama. Matanya membesar terkejut. Namun, matanya kembali tenang dan senyuman langsung terulas di wajah tampannya. Tiba-tiba, dia menarik tanganku. Dia melakukannya lagi. Melakukan ini bersamaku untuk kedua kalinya. Membawaku kembali ke ciuman manisnya yang penuh cinta.

**.**

Hingga malam itu...

Berakhir dengan diriku yang tidur di sebelahmu

Di bawah rimbunan daun dan bunga Sakura

Di mana itu adalah tempat favoritmu–

Ehm, maksudku, yōkai-mu

Kita tertidur bersama di tempat favoritmu itu

Dengan badan tersandar di batang pohon yang besar

Dengan kepalaku yang tersandar di dadamu

Dengan dirimu yang membelai lembut rambutku

Dan tangan kita saling bergenggaman erat

Seakan tak ingin lepas dan berpisah

Itulah hal yang kurasakan

Dan kau rasakan malam itu

Benar-benar malam yang indah…

Sinar rembulan yang terang dan lembut menghiasi langit

Ditambah dengan gugusan bintang nan indah berkerlap-kerlip

**.**

"Kau lihat bulan purnama itu kan, Tsurara?" tanya Rikuo-sama sambil mengelus pelan rambutku. Tangannya yang lain menunjuk ke arah langit malam–tepatnya bulan purnama yang bersinar sangat terang.

"Tentu aku melihatnya, Rikuo-sama. Lihatlah! Bulan purnama itu bersinar terang seperti dirimu! Dan-dan... bintang-bintang itu seperti para yōkai pengikut Parade Malam 100 Iblis-mu! Kau memimpin Parade Malam 100 Iblis milikmu! Mengalahkan semua yōkai pengganggu para manusia dan menjadi penguasa Pandemonium!" kataku dengan semangat yang membara–membayangkan Rikuo-sama menjadi penguasa Pandemonium. "Dan**–** ah! Hyaaa...!"

"Ah! Hati-hati, Tsurara!" seru Rikuo-sama cemas. Dia menarik kuat tanganku supaya tidak jatuh. Fyuh! Nyaris saja aku terjatuh dari pohon! Kini aku sudah dalam posisi semula; duduk dalam pelukan hangat Rikuo-sama. "Tadi kau terlalu bersemangat, Tsurara." Rikuo-sama terkekeh pelan. Aku jadi malu mendengarnya. Tak heran lagi-lagi wajahku memerah.

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Kekehan Rikuo-sama telah berubah menjadi tawa yang cukup membuatku malu karena perbuatanku tadi. "Ukh... Hentikan, Rikuo-sama! Tidak ada yang lucu, tahu!" elakku sebal. Bukannya berhenti tawaannya, malah bertambah keras! Duh, Rikuo-sama ini! "Hentikan!"

Entah karena angin malam yang sejuk menerpa kami atau aku yang memang sudah mengantuk, kedua mataku langsung tertutup. Aku menguap pelan sebelumnya. Samar-samar, dapat kudengar suara Rikuo-sama memanggilku. Namun, karena sudah mengantuknya, aku tidak menyahut. Perlahan, aku mulai jatuh ke alam mimpi. Hingga yang paling terakhir kurasakan sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpi adalah: tanganku yang tergenggam erat oleh Rikuo-sama dan tangan lain dirinya yang mengelus lembut kepalaku–yang tersandar di dadanya.

"Selamat malam, Tsurara... Mimpi indah, Salju Manis-ku..." samar-samar kudengar bisikan Rikuo-sama di telingaku. Setengah sadar, aku bergidik. Kemudian, aku kembali melanjutkan 'perjalanan'ku ke alam mimpi.

**.**

Semoga pada malam itu…

Kau terus mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirimu

Dan diriku

Juga janjimu padaku

Janjimu yang akan terus mencintaiku selamanya seumur hidupmu

Begitupula diriku

**.**

"Tsurara... Ingatlah selalu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu... Mencintaimu sepenuhnya seumur hidupku. Mencintaimu selamanya hingga aku mati meninggalkan dunia ini..."

"Anda juga, Rikuo-sama... Ingatlah selalu aku mencintaimu... Akan terus mencintaimu selamanya... Tidak peduli semua hal yang memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu mencintaimu..."

**.**

Aku yakin sepenuhnya dengan janji yang kau katakan padaku

Karena hal itu terbukti

Kau melamarku

Kau ingin diriku menjadi pendamping hidupmu

Kau ingin merajut kembali kehidupanmu denganku

Mengisi tiap kehidupanmu penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan denganku

**.**

"Nura Rikuo, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami yang baik untuk mempelaimu dan akan terus mencintainya seumur hidupmu, serta tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya seumur hidupmu?"

"Ya, aku bersedia. Sangat bersedia."

"Yuki-On– ehem. Oikawa Tsurara, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri yang baik untuk mempelaimu dan akan terus mencintainya seumur hidupmu, serta tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya seumur hidupmu?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku bersedia."

"Baik. Sekarang, kedua mempelai dapat memasang cincin dan mencium mempelainya masing-masing."

*_Wedding's March with applause from wedding guests_*

**.**

**.**

Dulu, aku adalah pengawalmu

Dan kau adalah Master-ku

Namun, ingat

Itu dulu

Dan sekarang ini, detik ini

Kau adalah suamiku dan aku adalah istrimu

Kita akan hidup bersama selamanya

Hingga waktu memisahkan kita

Hingga Tuhan menjemput kita...

**.**

Rikuo-sama…,

_Someone like you, are never changed_

_Only you the one that I really love in this world_

_I'll always love you forever and ever_

_And I'll never leave you alone_

_I'll always on your side_

_We'll always together forever and ever_

_And there will be no one who would do us part_

_Right, _Rikuo-sama?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you All! :***


End file.
